Sam Lucifer Winchester
by kirallie
Summary: AU. Wincest. The Seals have been broken but what happens next is not what anyone expected.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own SPN.  
__Eventual Wincest._

**Chapter 1**

Dean held Sam tightly as the light began to spread through the room. There was nothing more he could do to protect his brother, the doors had sealed and there were no other exits. Sam was a mess in his arms, sobbing that he was coming and that he was sorry and all Dean could do was run a hand up and down his back to offer comfort as the light increased dramatically. Then all he could do was scream as the light reached out and tore Sam away from him. Yeah, he was mad at the kid, but he knew they'd both been manipulated by angels and demons to make this happen. He reached out blindly, trying to find Sam but there was nothing in reach.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed but there was no answer and he was forced to drop to the floor and curl up to protect his eyes as the light went beyond blinding.

He lay on the ground, body convulsing as two different and yet similar minds fought briefly before slowly beginning to merge together. The younger mind was swallowed and accepted by the elder, mellowing his rage and letting him see the world from another perspective. The light surrounding him gradually faded and he stared upwards, blinking slowly as the world around him began filtering back in.

"Sam! Sammy? Come on answer me kiddo." That voice was familiar and he felt his automatic rage at a human being close waver. Memories flowed over him of a young man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes and he knew, this was Dean Winchester...this was his brother, the one he had done all this for.  
"Sam? Is that you in there?" Dean called and he could feel the mortals fear that it wasn't his brother he was calling out to. He sat up slowly, checking that everything worked and then he looked at Dean and smiled.

"Dean." He answered and he could see the relief in Dean's posture but the mortal was still wary.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Dean demanded.

"What was meant to." He answered as he slowly stood up, not really surprised when Dean moved back a step.

"What was...Lucifer." He winced at the pain and fear in Dean's voice but nodded anyway.  
"Let my brother go you bastard!" Dean growled out but he could see him shaking.

"It's alright Dean." He soothed automatically, hands out.

"Don't try it! Don't act like him you bastard." Dean choked out, looking for any sort of weapon.

"Dean I am Sam, just as he is me. I won't hurt you."

"Let my brother go and I might believe that." Dean responded and Lucifer sighed.

"That is impossible, we are one now." He tried to explain only to wince as Ruby's knife sliced through him. He simply stared at Dean who dropped the knife in shock when it didn't work.  
"Dean please, let me explain." He tried and was shocked that he was actually pleading with the mortal. But the Sam part of him knew it was the only way to hopefully get the stubborn and scared man to listen.

"Let Sam go." Dean refused to listen and Lucifer knew they needed to go, Sam's memories making it clear that there were angels behind this as well as demons.

"Sorry Dean." He whispered and then reached out. Dean tried to move away but was too slow as Lucifer's hand came in contact with his head. Dean's eyes rolled back and he collapsed into Lucifer's arms. He cradled Dean close, able to feel just how broken the mortal really was as he prepared to transport them somewhere safer. He clutched Dean closer protectively as the door banged open only to stare in shock as a severely battered Castiel staggered in.

"Sam has..." The angel trailed off, stepping back a bit as he realised who he was facing.  
"No." He whispered in horror. They both knew even at full health and power Castiel was no match for him.  
"Let them go!" Castiel demanded and Lucifer smiled at the younger angel's loyalty and bravery.

"It's alright Cas." He answered, using Dean's nickname for him. He took a step towards the battered angel only for him to back away.

"Please let them go, they don't deserve this." Castiel whispered and Lucifer smiled gently at him.

"I know, everything's going to be okay Castiel. I promise. No one will ever hurt Dean again, I won't let them." He promised softly and Castiel stared at him in shock.

"I..." Castiel swallowed.  
"I don't understand." He said and Lucifer slowly walked over to him, handing Dean over gently.

"I know you don't." He said as Castiel clutched Dean to him and he could see that the younger angel was debating making a run with Dean.

"You need to take Dean to Bobby's and then stay there. I'll meet you there and explain everything but there is something I have to do first." Lucifer explained and the look Castiel gave him was so lost that he felt his heart clench in pain. He reached out and gently ran a hand over Castiel's head, healing most of his injuries and then feeling a flash of rage as he found the damaged connection to Heaven. He knew exactly who had done it too. He reached out and tapped Castiel, sending them both to Bobby's before leaving himself.

* * *

"Hello Zachariah." He purred and the other archangel spun around, staring in shock.

"S...Lucifer. Huh, didn't think little Sammy would say yes so quickly." That made Lucifer laugh.

"Oh Zachariah, you really have no idea do you? I also know what you did to Castiel. And for that, well..." He had been moving closer as he talked and before his brother could react Lucifer had shoved his sword through Zachariah's chest.  
"Goodbye brother." He sneered in disgust. Thanks to Dean he knew what it truly meant to be someone's brother, and the now dead angel had never acted like one. He sighed tiredly as he stared at the body, hopefully Michael wouldn't be so stubborn when they eventually ran into each other.

* * *

Bobby stared as Castiel appeared in his lounge room with Dean clutched to his chest.

"Castiel? Where's Sam? Is Dean alright?" He demanded and the angel moved to face him, shifting Dean slightly in his arms.

"I..." Castiel trailed off, looking lost and Bobby felt a flash of fear. He nearly jumped when the door opened and Sam walked in.

"Sam what the hell is going on?" he demanded and then stared as Castiel put Dean down and then stepped between them and Sam.

"It's alright Bobby, Cas is just being cautious." Sam answered and then took a step closer, making Castiel tense and Sam sigh.  
"Do you want Dean to wake up or not? You're not powerful enough to bring him out of it Castiel." Sam said and Bobby started to realise that this may not be Sam.

"Sam?" Bobby questioned and Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yes and no." He answered, slowly moving towards Dean. Castiel watched him closely but didn't move to stop him as Sam gently lifted Dean's upper body from the couch, sitting so that he could rest Dean's head in his lap. He gently ran a hand through Dean's hair and then touched his forehead and Dean's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Sam? What happened?" Dean asked, blinking and then his eyes went wide.  
"No." He whispered, staring up at Sam fearfully.

"Shh Dean, its okay. Not going to hurt you, I couldn't hurt you." Sam whispered gently and Bobby blinked, that sounded more like the boy he knew than the crazy addict that had knocked him out.

"Answers now please." Bobby demanded and Sam sighed but didn't look up from staring at Dean.

"Bobby it's not Sam it's...its Lucifer." Dean choked out and Bobby swore, looking around for a weapon.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you Bobby." Lucifer stated calmly, going back to gently stroking Dean's hair. It was obvious to everyone that Dean was in shock and scared but he slowly began relaxing under the soothing motion.

"Please let Sammy go." Dean whispered and Lucifer smiled gently at him.

"I'm right here Dean." He answered and Dean shook his head.  
"You're why I'm here at all. Not everything went to plan but mostly everything went as it was meant to." Lucifer told him.

"You wanna explain that?" Bobby growled and Lucifer looked up at him, making Castiel move towards the hunter protectively and Lucifer smiled.

"I will, it's a long story so you might want to sit down." He offered but they both stubbornly remained standing. Dean squirmed slightly and then stilled when he looked down at him again. He swallowed when Lucifer cupped his cheek.  
"Even locked in the deepest level of the Pit, Father did leave me some method of comfort. I could see what was happening in the world above. I watched humanity for millennia until one newborn baby caught and held my attention. That baby was you Dean. I had watched your mother for a while. Did you know that Mary was a hunter? Her parents were too. They did something to get Azazel's attention and he killed John while Mary watched. She made a deal with him to bring John back. Next time I looked in she was pregnant with Dean. I watched over your birth and it was...incredible. After that I focused solely on watching you and then I began to worry, the time for Azazel to return was getting closer but you were too old for what I knew he'd want to do. Then I realised your mother was pregnant again and with only fifteen months to go, perfect timing." Lucifer explained softly and then looked at Castiel.  
"Can you tell them about when a soul is placed within an unborn child? They'll probably believe you more than me." Lucifer asked and Castiel frowned but nodded.

"When the child has been within the womb for about six months." Castiel answered and Lucifer nodded.

"I split off a part of my own essence and managed to send it to Mary before a soul could be placed in the child." Lucifer stated and Bobby swore while Castiel's eyes went wide in shock.

"Bobby? Cas? What does he mean?" Dean demanded, staring at Lucifer in confusion.

"It means...that Sam never had a real soul." Castiel whispered and Dean began to fight Lucifer who shifted, pinning Dean as gently as he could. Bobby took a step closer but Castiel stopped him.  
"Look Bobby, he's not hurting him." Castiel whispered and the man relaxed a little as they watched.

"Shh Dean, stop fighting. It's alright." Lucifer whispered and Dean snarled angrily.

"Get off me! I want Sam!" Dean yelled and Lucifer pulled him up, holding him close and then buried his head in the gap between Dean's neck and shoulder, making Dean stop fighting at the familiar position.  
"S...Sam?" He choked as warm arms held him close.

"I'm still Sam where it counts Dean. I remember you telling me stories, bandaging my scrapped knees and helping me study." He whispered, closing his eyes as Dean slowly relaxed in his arms.  
"I did all this for you Dean." He whispered.

"I don't...Sam?" Dean asked as he leant back to stare into familiar hazel eyes. A gentle hand came up to run through his hair.

"Sam was always a part of me, a part I split off to be with you. I knew what Azazel would do and I wanted to protect you. But something went wrong, someone interfered and so Sam ended up with no memories or powers. I could see through his eyes at times but I had no influence over his actions. I hated it when he left you, stopped looking through him and went back to watching you alone. The angels believed Sam was my vessel when he was actually a part of me. By the way Castiel, Zachariah is dead." Lucifer looked over at the angel who flinched.  
"He hurt Dean and you." He stated and Castiel looked down. Lucifer sighed and gently disentangled himself from Dean and then getting up and walking over to Castiel. He reached out and tipped Castiel's head up.  
"You did nothing to deserve what was done to you little brother." He whispered as Castiel stared at him with wide eyes.  
"It's okay Cas, I know Father was not behind what has been happening." He assured the younger angel. Castiel nodded shakily and Lucifer went back to the couch where Dean was sitting nervously.

"What did they do to Cas?" Dean asked angrily and Castiel stared at Dean in surprise.  
"What? You yanked me out of that room against orders, you pulled me out of hell and you've tried to help us when you could." Dean grumbled and Lucifer laughed.

"In other words welcome to the family Cas." He told the confused angel.

"Um...Sa...Lucifer." Bobby stammered over his name and the Fallen Angel looked at him.

"Sam's fine if it's easier Bobby." He offered and the hunter nodded.

"Well, what was the ultimate plan behind butting a piece of yourself in an unborn baby? I get that you were watching Dean and all but...?" Bobby asked and Lucifer sighed.

"Honestly? I'm not even entirely sure. I wanted a way out, true, and Sam was a way for that to happen. I also wanted to be near Dean." He admitted, stroking over Dean's hair again. Dean stared at him and then slowly relaxed, leaning into him a little.  
"You showed me that at least some humans are worth the love Father has for them." Lucifer whispered in Dean's ear, making Dean look up at him.  
"I'm not going to be starting the apocalypse, unless you want me to?" he asked Dean with a grin and Dean glared.

"No way!" he snapped and Lucifer laughed.

"Figured you'd say that Dean, I was teasing bro." He said and Dean nodded.

"Lucifer..." Dean trailed off and Lucifer could see the way his name made Dean uncomfortable.

"I'm still Sam, Dean." He whispered and Dean frowned but then nodded.

"Sam why me?" Dean asked and Sam smiled.

"You really have no idea how special you are, do you? Even from the womb your soul shone so brightly. How could I not want to be near you? You're selfless and loving and the best of humanity." Sam answered and Dean actually blushed lightly. He could see Bobby grinning out of the corner of his eyes and shot him a small smile.

"Can we get back to the story?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded, it was easier for them to think of him as Sam and he actually found he liked the name. Less apocalyptic thoughts tied to it after all.

"When Sam began getting the nightmares about Jessica I knew Azazel was moving and while I did not like Sam having to suffer her death I also knew that those powers awakening could lead to Sam remembering or regaining some of the power he should have had, but it didn't. Yes, I was the one who originally told Azazel what to do but once I saw Dean I never wanted him to end up in the crossfire. I tried to help Sam but the link between us was all but gone. It nearly worked when Azazel possessed John and attacked you Dean but then John gained control and the link slipped again. If Dean had died in that hospital...the link between us was strengthening again and I knew if he died it would snap back into place and I'd be able to pull Dean's soul to me or even keep it in his body and heal it. But then John made the deal, he wasn't tortured while in hell. I made sure of it for Dean's sake. Personally I never liked him all that much; I even made sure he escaped when the gate opened. When Sam was killed I nearly managed to pull him back into myself but once again something interfered for which I was grateful when Dean made his deal. If he'd rejoined with me then the deal would never have worked."

"But if...why was I..." Dean couldn't finish his question and Sam sighed.

"You weren't Dean but it had to be made to look real for when the angels pulled you out. None of what you remember from Hell is real, they're fake memories planted to keep certain angels from learning the truth. You were with me the whole time, asleep and safe until Castiel was very close. Then you were carefully placed there and the memories planted."

"But the injuries..." Castiel whispered and then his eyes widened and Sam nodded.  
"Dean, may I?" Castiel asked and Dean nodded. Cas looked at Sam who nodded as well. Castiel reached out and touched Dean's forehead, gently searching Dean's mind.  
"He's telling the truth, the memories are false." Castiel stated softly and Dean looked at Sam.

"Please take them away?" He asked and Sam nodded, brushing his hand across Dean's forehead and Dean's eyes rolled back for a second before he shivered.

"Dean?" Bobby called and Dean looked over at him, smiling.

"I don't remember hell, just...warmth, safety." Dean answered.  
"So what about Lilith wanting to kill Sam?"

"Without a real soul Sam would never have gone to heaven if killed, you would have reintegrated him?" Castiel asked and Sam nodded.

"But she had orders not to kill him, just to make it look good. Because Sam's body was the last of those marked by Azazel and was therefore needed for the final seal. I never intended for them to be broken after creating Sam but the angels interfering made it necessary. Lilith knew Sam had to be the one to kill her. Ruby was a pawn and one I would have killed if you hadn't Dean. Much of what she did to Sam was unnecessary for him to be able to kill Lilith. I never meant for Sam to become so...unstable." He explained and it was weird answering to Sam and yet thinking if him as separate at that point.  
"Once the seal broke Sam was unable to leave and we merged into his mortal body. It was amazing actually, that a part of me truly attempted to fight me at first. The only thought was to protect you Dean and then we merged enough for Sam to remember and he willingly gave in to the merger."

"So what do you plan to do now?" Castiel asked and Sam looked down at Dean.

"Other than keeping Dean safe, especially from Michael...I'm not really sure. I will not willing go back to hell but I also no longer want war." He admitted.

"If you remain here you will eventually be found." Castiel warned and Sam nodded.

"I know and that is why I need your help. There is no way I did this without Father's knowledge and him allowing it. I know that and so do you. I need you to find Him, Castiel. I can kill any angel sent after us but I do not want to be forever fighting. He can stop this."

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Castiel had left two hours ago to seek out Joshua although Sam had ended up needing to give him a bit of a boost for the younger angel to actually return to Heaven. He hoped Joshua would be willing and able to tell Castiel something. Bobby and Dean were both asleep inside the house but Sam no longer needed to sleep so he was out on the porch, keeping watch and stargazing. He was brought back to the present by the sound of a soft whimper from inside. Since Bobby was upstairs and still snoring...Sam got up and silently made his way inside, going to Dean's side. He knelt on the floor beside the couch Dean was sleeping on and reached out to gently touch Dean's shoulder. Green eyes shot open and Dean was staring fearfully at him.

"Dean it's okay, you were having a nightmare." Sam whispered and Dean's breathing slowly settled.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered shakily and Sam nodded. Dean reached out and grabbed his shoulder. Sam reached up to put his hand over Dean's and Dean clung to him. Sam stood and Dean almost whimpered but Sam simply moved Dean so that Sam could sit on the couch, his lap serving as a pillow for Dean. He then started running his fingers through Dean's hair and he slowly relaxed, falling asleep eventually. Sam sat up the rest of the night, just watching Dean sleep and thinking over what would happen next.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Bobby entering the room and blinked to find that the sun had already risen. Bobby just stood there, staring at them and Sam carefully slid out from under Dean, heading for the kitchen and he could feel Bobby following him.

"Coffee?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded, still watching him.  
"You know that's creepy right?" He asked as he handed Bobby a steaming mug. Bobby took it and took a slow sip.  
"Just go ahead and say whatever it is." Sam told him and Bobby put the mug down.

"Fine. You hurt Dean and I'll kill you." Bobby stated calmly and Sam smiled.

"No problem. I'd never hurt him Bobby. I'm sorry about..." He trailed off, indicating Bobby's head where he'd hit him and Bobby nodded.

"So ending up that out of control?"

"Was never in the plan. Drinking demon blood wasn't necessary at all but Ruby decided she needed a way to keep me dependant on her." Sam answered, looking over at the lounge room as he heard movement. A few seconds later Dean stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep and Sam shared a small grin with Bobby before pushing a mug of coffee into Dean's hands. Dean drank it and then looked up at them as if confused by their smiles.

"What?" He asked grumpily.

"Nothing Dean." Sam answered; happy that Dean seemed more his old self even though he knew it was a mask. He could feel the pain radiating from Dean's very soul and it hurt him to feel it.

"Where's Cas?"

"Hopefully with Joshua by now." Sam answered and Dean flinched suddenly and Sam realised that while half asleep Dean had allowed himself to forget what had happened the day before. Sam sighed softly but gave Dean a small smile even as Dean moved closer to Bobby.  
"Dean..." Sam trailed off and moved towards the doorway.  
"I'm going to have a shower." Sam said as he headed upstairs.

Dean waited until Sam was gone before putting his mug down and staring at Bobby.

"I'm not going crazy right? Yesterday...Sam is..."

"Lucifer? Yeah, you're not crazy." Bobby answered and Dean slumped against the counter.

"Bobby what do I do?" Dean asked and Bobby sighed.

"I don't know kiddo. He does seem to genuinely still care about you Dean. When I got up he was sitting with you, looked like he'd been there most of the night."

"But Lucifer's the Prince of Lies or whatever so how do we know it's real?" Dean pleaded and Bobby frowned.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"I..." Dean trailed off, and Bobby could see the confusion and fear in his eyes.  
"I want Sammy back Bobby, I want my brother." Dean whispered.

"Oh Dean." They both spun around, not having realised Sam was back. Sam was standing in the doorway, hair wet and in clean clothes, staring sadly at Dean. He slowly walked over to Dean who had frozen and then reached out to pull Dean into a hug.  
"I'm still here Dean." Sam whispered softly into Dean's ear as he held the human close. Dean froze and then started fighting him and Sam let him go, not wanting to hurt Dean.

"You're not him! Sammy's gone and it's your fault!" Dean yelled at him and Sam's eyes went wide. Behind him he could feel Bobby tensing.

"Dean." Sam tried but Dean cut him off.

"Don't lie to me, don't you dare! You're a monster; you just want to destroy us." Dean yelled and Sam heard Bobby gasp, half in fear and half in shock. Sam frowned, that didn't really sound like Dean...he moved, gently putting Dean to sleep and then searching his mind once Dean was safely cradled in his arms. What he found made him snarl in rage.

"Sam?" Bobby called hesitantly and Sam looked up at him, forcing himself to calm down when he saw the flash of fear in the hunters eyes.

"Someone's been messing with Dean's head...must have been the cause of his nightmares last night. Most likely Michael trying to claim his vessel. I need to go for a while but I'll be back soon." Sam said, gently carrying Dean over to the couch and laying him down.

"Aren't you going to wake him?"

"As long as he's lie this Dean is safe from them mentally. I need to collect some things to strengthen the protections on your house so that they can't tamper with Dean's or your dreams. If Castiel returns tell him what happened." With that Sam vanished from the room, leaving Bobby to watch over the unconscious Dean.

He hadn't been gone long when the front door was blasted off its hinges. Bobby swore and lunged for a weapon only for everything to go black. When he woke again Dean was gone. Bobby staggered up and looked around at the mess that had been made, not sure what to do. But there was really only one person he could call for help.

"Sam? Lucifer! Sam!" He called, praying it would work. There was a soft sound and Bobby turned to see Sam behind him, staring in horror.

"Bobby what happened?" Sam demanded, looking Bobby over for injuries and then reaching out to heal the cut above Bobby's eye for him. Bobby nodded shakily in thanks and Sam righted a chair for the man to sit in.

"You left and I was about to grab some breakfast when something knocked the door in. I was going for a weapon when everything went black. I woke up and Dean was gone so I tried calling for you."

"Damn it!" Sam snarled, running a hand through his hair in frustration. He had to find Dean and fast before he lost him to his 'brothers'. But he couldn't do it alone.  
"Castiel." He called, putting a lot of power behind the summons and soon the younger angel was with them in the room, staring around in shock.

"Dean?"

"Gone, they got him. I had him out though so he's safe until Michael or Raphael gets to him. I need your help finding him." Sam said and Castiel nodded. He could see it in Cas' eyes, the younger angel had realised that by helping them he had nowhere else to go now.

* * *

Gabriel stared down at the young man lying on the bed he'd created. He didn't really know why he'd done what he had but the brother's had grown on him since he'd first met them. Yanking Dean away from his younger brothers hadn't been easy but he'd managed it. However, with how diminished his Grace was he couldn't wake Dean; he wasn't even positive who had put Dean to sleep. He'd at least managed to heal the majority of Dean's wounds so that he wasn't in any danger.

He pulled his sword free, ready to defend the boy as he felt two angels arrive, one of whom was far more powerful than he was currently.

Sam slammed open the door, Castiel close on his heels, only to pause as he saw the being he had believed to be a Trickster but now...

"Gabriel." He stated calmly, ignoring the feelings seeing his little brother raised in him. Out of them all he cared the most for Gabriel, the little archangel he had helped train and had always refused to take sides between him and Michael and was now staring at him in shock, sword held very loosely in his hand.

"Lucifer?" Gabriel whispered and then moved to stand protectively in front of Dean.  
"So what have you been up to?" He asked nervously. Sam looked at Castiel who nodded and slipped past Gabriel to check Dean over.

"Blood." Castiel gasped and Sam's eyes went icy as his own sword appeared in his hand.

"What did you do to him?" Sam demanded and Gabriel held up his hands.

"Whoa. Hold on big brother. I didn't do anything to Dean except get him away from the others. I actually like Dean, Sam wasn't that bad either. Dean know you're riding round in his baby brother?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not and yes Dean knows what's going on. I've missed you Gabe." He added softly, letting his sword return to its usually resting place as he took a step towards the younger archangel, smiling at the only angel other than Castiel he was willing to call brother.

"Luci?" Gabriel whispered and Sam's smile widened as he stepped in and hugged a shocked Gabriel.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you Gabriel. I was so mad I just didn't stop to think what we were doing to you." Sam whispered into Gabriel's ear and Gabriel slowly returned the embrace.

"I don't have a clue what's going on." Gabriel complained as they separated and Sam laughed.

"It's a long story; I'll tell you soon, promise." Sam told him before moving over to where Dean was lying. He sat next to Dean and gently checked him over, seeing the wounds Gabriel had healed and those he hadn't been able to. Sam healed those and then gathered Dean in his arms.  
"We should get back to Bobby's.

_TBC..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Sam gently laid Dean down on the bed and then woke him, cradling Dean close as green eyes slowly opened. Dean cringed but then focused on him and Sam was surprised to suddenly find Dean clinging to him.

"It's okay Dean, I've got you." He soothed, ignoring Gabriel in the doorway. Something was seriously wrong for Dean to be practically choking him in a hug. He'd expected Dean to pull away from him; due to the dreams he'd been sent.  
"Shh, it's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you." He soothed and Dean stared up at him, fear and hope waring in his eyes.

"Sammy? Lu...lucifer?" Dean questioned, practically trembling.

"All of the above." Sam whispered, trying to tease a little to calm Dean down. Dean started to shake and Sam shifted so that he was fully holding Dean, protecting him with his own body.  
"It's okay Dean, I'm here, you're safe." He whispered, not knowing what else to do. He looked up at Gabriel, silently pleading for help.

Gabriel stared at the two on the bed, shocked by Lucifer's behaviour when it came to Dean. Was it possible that Sam was somehow influencing him or something? When his older brother stared at him, silently pleading for his help, he didn't know what to do except slowly walk over and kneel next to the bed. He slowly reached out and laid a hand over his brother's, smirking when the older angel relaxed a bit. He reached out again, making sure Dean could see his hand coming and laid it gently on the man's forehead, trying to give what comfort he could using the limited Grace he still had. Dean whimpered at the first touch but then slowly relaxed further and Gabriel frowned, something was wrong there. An angel's touch should not make someone scared. Lucifer stared at him and Gabriel shrugged.

"You gonna freak if I try and do a deeper scan?" He asked and his older brother shook his head, tightening his grip on Dean and placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head.  
"Right then, just relax Dean. I won't hurt you and not just cause if I did big bro here might smite me." Gabriel said and Dean frowned.

"Not a Trickster?" he asked and the angel shrugged.

"Archangel technically, name's actually Gabriel. Ran away from home after Lucifer and Michael's little spat." Gabriel explained as he began scanning Dean. It was always better for someone not attached to the subject to do the scan and Lucifer was obviously very attached to Dean. What he found...  
"Want help turning Raphael into a greasy stain?" He growled out and watched his brother's eyes go wide.

"What did he do?" Lucifer demanded and Dean whimpered. They both rushed to assure the mortal it wasn't him they were mad at. Gabriel gave him a pointed look and Lucifer nodded, easy Dean into a deep sleep.  
"I really need to stop doing that to him, can't be helping him adjust to everything that's happened."

"Speaking of...you want to tell me what's going on? Obviously the Seals broke but you don't seem intent on bringing about the apocalypse or anything. And why the hell did Sam say yes, and so quickly?" Gabriel demanded so Lucifer told him, smirking at the stunned look on his little brothers' face when he finished. Then Gabriel started laughing.  
"You sure you're not the one that's been posing as a Trickster? Brilliant! I...well I'm glad you're back, I missed you." Gabriel admitted and his brother smiled, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

"I missed you too Gabe. I am sorry for never listening back then...and I understand you wanting to stay out of this."

"Not this time bro, what they're doing is wrong. I can't say I could fight Michael but I'm siding with you." Gabriel said and Sam smiled at him in thanks.

"Now that we've cleared that up...I need to know what they did to him Gabriel."

"I know Luci...Sam...which do you prefer anyway?"

"The others find Sam easier and it has less bad connotations."

"True. Sam it is." Gabriel answered and then sighed at the look Sam gave him.  
"You don't want to know bro, seriously. What they made him see and experience in those nightmares...it's worse than hell and you should know since you lived there." Gabriel told him sadly, really not wanting to have to get into specifics.

"He...he called me a monster, said I was going to kill everyone when he woke up this morning but then just now..."

"Maybe a part of him knew what he was saying wasn't really him?" Gabriel suggested and Sam frowned.

"Maybe. What do I do now Gabe? Dean needs me, Raphael and the others need to be stopped, I don't even know what Michael's doing or thinking at the moment...I had sent Castiel to find Father before they took Dean. I think He's the only one who could stop this and He must know what is happening, there's no other way my plan with Sam would have worked." Sam said and Gabriel frowned in thought.

"Guess so...is Castiel going to go back to looking for Him?" He asked and Sam nodded.  
"I could try and see what Michael's take on all this is." He offered and Sam stared at him for a while before nodding.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you to be careful."

"You taught me most of what I know bro, I'll be fine. You look after Dean, keep the mortals safe." Gabriel said and then he left.

Sam shifted on the bed and then woke Dean, knowing they needed to talk. Sleep filled green eyes slowly opened and then Dean tensed in fear.

"It's okay, it's me Dean." He whispered, smiling when Dean relaxed almost completely.

"Sam? Where did he go?"

"Gabriel's gone to find some intel, just like Cas is looking for God. Bobby's out in the yard working on something so it's just us in here."

"Okay." Some nervousness came back into Dean's voice at that and it hurt but it was to be expected.

"Dean we need to talk about some things."

"Like what?" Dean asked, going tense.

"We can start with how you're dealing with knowing the truth about me."

"No chick flicks." Dean practically snarled and Sam pulled him closer.

"We have to Dean. Someone managed to get into your dreams and mess with your head. The only way I'm gonna find out what they did is by talking. Dean please...hearing you say those things...reacting like that to me...I need you Dean, I love you bro." He added the last because he knew Dean wasn't ready to know that he loved him as much more than a brother.

"I...Sammy..." Dean trailed off, obviously scared to say anything and Sam turned Dean in his arms so that they were face to face. He reached out and gently traced Dean's face, smiling as Dean relaxed again.

"Dean, no matter what I'd never hurt you, you have to believe that." Sam promised him and Dean looked away.

"So what, you trying to strangle me in that hotel room was just you being friendly?" Dean asked quietly and Sam frowned before his eyes went wide and he reached out to gently touch the faint bruising he could see. He felt Dean tense beneath his touch and gently healed the bruises, Dean shivering at the feel of his power.

"Dean...I'll never forgive myself for hurting you." Sam whispered, hugging Dean tightly.  
"Most of that was because of Ruby's blood, the rest was a leftover of some small influence I'd managed to have, to make it so that Lilith would die by my, Sam's, hand. You were trying to stop that...added to the rage from the demon blood...I tried to stop Dean. It'll never happen again." Sam explained and Dean stared at him, not sure what to believe.  
"Dean please." Sam whispered and Dean leant into him, making Sam smile as he gently stroked through the short blonde hair.

"I...I see things, in my dreams Sam, like the stuff before you removed the hell things." Dean eventually admitted and Sam swore softly.

"It's not real Dean, I'd never let someone do that to you." Sam swore to him and Dean nodded.  
"I know what they think of me and yeah, maybe it was once true but I promise, I don't want to hurt anyone. This is why we need to talk Dean; I can't help unless you tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Sam teased and Dean swatted at him.  
"Can you do that?"

"I'll try." Dean said and Sam knew that was all he'd get for now.

"Try to sleep Dean, you were hurt, Gabriel healed the worst of the injuries and I finished it up but you should still try and sleep."

"Without you knocking me out?" Dean asked and Sam gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. Promise to try not to do that unless utterly necessary." Sam said and Dean nodded, settling in to sleep after he realised Sam had no intention of letting him go.

"Sam..."

"Please Dean, not like I sleep anymore." Sam said and Dean's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Angels don't sleep, even Fallen ones. I'll watch over you." Sam promised and Dean nodded, wriggling a bit to get more comfortable and then he slowly drifted off to sleep. Sam lay on the bed, gently holding him as Dean slept and keeping a mental eye on the area surrounding Bobby's property. He did not want to be surprised by his old family again.

* * *

"Hey Bobby." Sam greeted as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Smells good." He told the hunter as he saw him grilling dinner.

"So you still eat?"

"Don't need to but I enjoy food and hey, no longer need to worry about gaining weight. Dean's in the shower, he'll be down soon."

"He alright?" Bobby asked and Sam smiled slightly.

"Getting there."

"Good. Where's Castiel and the other guy?"

"Cas is back to finding Joshua to see what Father is doing and Gabriel, who we met pretending to be a Trickster, is getting intel on Michael. For now we should probably stay here unless something drastic happens. I'll be finishing the warding I was going to add in a while." Sam told him as he set the table and Bobby nodded, starting to put the food on plates just as Dean came downstairs and joined them.

* * *

Sam was at Dean's side instantly as he began to thrash and scream in his sleep. Sam swore as he felt another archangel's power around Dean, moving to gently restrain him. Sam reached out and blocked the other as gently as he could, not wanting to hurt Dean any more than his 'brother' had...felt like Raphael again. He really needed to have words with the so called 'healer' of the family.

"Dean its okay, I'm here. You need to wake up now." Sam called, gently gripping Dean's upper arms. It took several minutes but finally wild green eyes snapped open. Dean was panting for air, shaking and when he saw Sam he screamed, trying to get away from him.  
"Dean no, it's okay, you're safe." Sam whispered and then he slowly reached out to Dean with what of his Grace hadn't been tainted by his Fall, trying to sooth Dean before he gave himself a heart attack or something. Dean froze and then whimpered before slowly beginning to relax.  
"Hey, you with me Dean?" Sam whispered and Dean frowned.

"Sammy?" He croaked and Sam held a glass of water to his lips, letting Dean sip it.

"Yeah, it's me. Raphael managed to get at you in your dreams again." Sam whispered calmly, despite the rage he felt at the pain Dean was being put through. Dean whimpered again and tried to get away.  
"Dean? What's wrong?" He asked and Dean looked at him.

"Mad...so mad." Dean whispered and Sam froze. How did Dean know he was mad?

"Dean its okay, I'm not mad at you." Sam whispered, gently pulling Dean into his arms as he closed his eyes and focused only on feelings of love and safety. Sure enough Dean practically melted in his arms.  
"That's it Dean, you're safe and loved. Everything will be okay." Sam soothed, rocking them until Dean fell asleep and then he nudged Dean into a far deeper sleeper before resettling him on the bed.

Sam slipped out of the room to find a worried Bobby in the hallway.

"What happened?" The hunter demanded and Sam sighed.

"Raphael messed with his dreams again and...I'm not positive yet but I think he did something to Dean. I'll need more evidence once Dean's awake again but if it's what I think...Dean's going to have a really hard time and we need to stay calm around him for now, okay?"

"Alright. But I want to know what's going on soon." Bobby demanded and Sam nodded.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Sam cradled Dean close as he slept, not willing to leave him for a second since every time he did something bad happened to the mortal. He prayed he was wrong about what he thought he'd discovered the last time Dean was awake but somehow he didn't think he was. When he got his hands on his 'brother'... it was nice to know Gabriel would be backing him up when the time came. He quickly pushed such thoughts away, not wanting his anger to wake to Dean who whimpered softly in his sleep. Sam kissed his forehead gently, letting his love for Dean fill him and then smiled when Dean relaxed, snuggling closer to him in his sleep. Sam smiled and ran gentle fingers through the short blonde hair, wanting Dean to sleep as long as possible since he knew Dean needed it.

Dean finally began to wake four hours later and Sam forced himself not to get anxious or worried about their coming discussion. Dean blinked up at him sleepily before seeming to really see him and Dean gave him a hesitant smile that tugged at his heart and Sam smiled back, going back to running his fingers through Dean's hair. He just watched as Dean's eyes closed again and he sighed in contentment, rather reminding Sam of a cat as he soaked up all the comforting feelings Sam was focused on projecting.

"How do you feel?" Sam whispered and Dean opened his eyes to stare up at him.

"Fine." He answered and Sam raised an eyebrow.  
"Sam..."

"Dean I..." Sam trailed off; he didn't know how to tell Dean what he feared had been done to him. If he was right it would have a serious impact on Dean's life.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, green eyes wide and Sam forced himself to calm down, watching as Dean also calmed down.

"Raphael is going to pay for everything he's done to you, I promise."

"Sammy I don't understand, what's happening to me?" Dean pleaded and Sam sighed, shifting slightly on the bed so that they were lying face to face.

"I'm so sorry Dean, I thought the extra wards would be enough to protect you from him but they weren't." Sam said and he could see tears gathering in Dean's eyes, caused by Sam's sadness.  
"Evidence is pretty good but I'm not a hundred percent certain okay?" Sam said and Dean nodded nervously.  
"I think...he made you empathic." Sam told him and Dean frowned.

"What?"

"You're feeling our emotions as well as your own Dean. When I was mad last night, after you woke up you were scared because you knew I was mad. And just now when I was sad...it looked like you were going to cry." Sam explained softly and Dean just stared at him, obviously not wanting what Sam was saying to be true.

"Undo it." Dean whispered and Sam closed his eyes, fighting to keep his emotions under control for Dean's sake.

"I can't, the parts of the brain involved...it'd kill you and damage your soul in the process. I could bring you back but I can't heal souls. I...I can't do that t you Dean, I can't. I'll do everything I can to help you, I swear, but I won't hurt you like that." Sam snapped and Dean's eyes went wide even as he pulled back and Sam closed his eyes, forcing his anger back.  
"I'm not mad at you Dean, I'm mad at Raphael for doing this to you." Sam told him, reaching out to gently touch Dean's face.  
"Dean no matter what emotions you feel from me you never have to be scared of me, I will not hurt you." Sam promised him, making sure to keep eye contact as he let Dean feel his emotions for the mortal. Dean gasped and then let his eyes close, basking in the warm emotions.

"Sam..." Dean whispered, opening his eyes again and staring at Sam. He felt so lost, more than he had even when he dug himself out of his own grave. He knew Sam wasn't lying, he knew Bobby was down stairs and was grumpy because he could feel it. But was the rest true? He stared at Sam's familiar face but couldn't make himself forget that it wasn't his brother he was looking at but a Fallen Angel that had apparently created Sam to interact with Dean. Everything was so messed up, had been ever since old yellow eyes had taken Sam to that ghost town. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Everything he'd ever been taught told him to fight the one person he'd spent his whole life protecting. But that teaching didn't add up with everything that had been happening. Lucifer was free but the world wasn't ending and most angels were dicks as he'd quite often told Sam. Castiel was okay and that other one he vaguely remembered...Gabriel? He was okay now that he wasn't being a Trickster. The only one who hadn't changed in this was Bobby, good old dependable Bobby who was apparently feeling very grumpy today.

"Dean, hey, look at me." Sam's voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked up at Sam who smiled softly at him. This was different to...so different from the brother he'd known since coming back from Hell but more like the vague memories of warmth and love he had from his time being dead. This was Sam from before the mess with the demon, the Sam he had missed so much and yet it wasn't...this was Lucifer. He whimpered without meaning to as his mind was flooded with images of horrible things but then he relaxed into the gentle arms that held him.  
"Shh, it's okay Dean. You're safe." Dean clung to Sam's voice and the feelings of love and safety he was radiating, using them to shove the images away. He looked up at Sam and made his choice, he would stick with Sam...Lucifer...whichever name he used because so far he'd been the one to hurt Dean the least. He'd taken away the painful memories of hell, he'd come for him when Dean had been taken apparently and he Dean didn't think even Lucifer could fake the feelings he was surrounding Dean in.

"Sam...you won't leave me?" Dean whispered and Sam smiled, cupping his face.

"Never." Sam promised him softly and Dean managed to smile at him, reaching out to ruffle Sam's hair, making Sam grin at him. It was the most normal...Deanish thing Dean had done since Sam and Lucifer had merged and it gave him hope that Dean would heal and adapt.

"Why are the angels doing this to me?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"Because they know it'll hurt me or at least hurt Sam and...well it looks like most of them haven't figured out what's happened. They think I'm free and you're back with mortal Sam who is apparently my true vessel. We know the truth, they don't. Problem is...the ability to be a vessel to an angel runs in families and putting part of myself into the unborn baby was made a lot easier because of John. He carried the 'marker' I guess you could call it. It means that any children of his could be used as vessels for certain angles. You, Adam and Sam if he'd been given a human soul. Dean you...you're Michael's true vessel. However if my older brother thinks he getting his hands on you he'd better think again! I won't lose you just so he can walk around on earth. Angels do take care of their vessel but an archangel...you remember what Jimmy said about his memories of Castiel being inside him? It'd be a million times worse for you and odds are you wouldn't survive mentally. That's why they want to take you and turn you against me. They want us to fight the final battle but I won't do it, I won't let you be put in that sort of danger." Sam explained as best as he could while forcing himself to remain calm so that Dean could listen without being bombarded by Sam's feelings on the matter.

"They want me to...Michael? I don't want to be a vessel." Dean told Sam and Sam smiled at him.

"Then you won't be. An angel needs your permission to use you as their vessel, as long as you say no Michael can't do anything." Sam assured him and Dean relaxed. Sam smiled t him, happy to be able to spend time with Dean alone without Dean freaking out on him.

"So what are we gonna do?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"Me?" Dean pushed and Sam grinned.

"And Bobby and Cas and Gabriel and...do I really need to keep going?" Sam answered and Dean stared at him, wanting so badly to believe him.

"So no apocalypse, ever?" Dean demanded and Sam reached out to place his hands on Dean's shoulder, despite the fact they were still lying down.

"I swear Dean; I will not be the one to start the apocalypse." Sam promised him solemnly and Dean nodded.

"Okay. So what happens next?" Dean asked and Sam grinned when Dean's stomach growled.

"How does breakfast sound?" He asked and Dean actually blushed slightly but they got up and headed down stairs to join Bobby.

Bobby turned around as Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen, Dean almost glued to Sam's side as they moved. He just stared at them and tried to do what Sam had told him to the night before, control his emotions. But he couldn't help being afraid for Dean, he'd been through so much and no matter how much Bobby wanted Lucifer to still be Sam...he had to stay on his guard for Dean's sake. He would not let the boy he saw as a son be hurt again, even if he had to die to protect him.

Sam stared at Bobby, letting his thoughts wash over him, reaffirming what he had learnt as Sam...not all humans deserved death. Some were worth everything his Father believed they were. Dean's whimper brought him out of his thoughts and he wrapped his arms around Dean, offering silent comfort.

"Dean?" he whispered but Dean kept his eyes locked on Bobby.

"You're scared, why are you scared?" Dean demanded, looking around for a threat and Bobby's eyes went wide.

"Dean it's alright. I'm just...I'm scared for you." Bobby told him gently and Dean stared at him before slowly nodding.  
"Are you alright?" Bobby asked and Dean nodded again, more hesitantly.  
"Dean?" Bobby asked and then looked at Sam who sighed.

"I was right last night. Raphael...he I guess you could say he turned on part of Dean's brain that humans don't use and it can't be turned off again without risking damage to Dean's very soul." Sam tried to explain and Dean could feel Bobby's growing alarm.

"Bobby." Dean whispered and Sam looked at him before looking back at the hunter.

"Dean's empathic now Bobby. We'll have to figure out what his range is and I'm going to help him learn to try and control it." Sam told him and Bobby stared at Dean.

"But you're alright?" Bobby asked and Dean managed a small smile for him.

"Guess so. It's just a lot..." Dean trailed off and Bobby nodded.

* * *

Gabriel made his way as carefully as he could through Heaven, listening to anything and everything he could while keeping hidden from his siblings. He shuddered as he heard many eagerly discussing the final battle between his eldest brothers...those talking he mentally removed from his list of family. He just prayed Michael was willing to see sense; Lucifer no longer wanted war which meant if war started Michael would be the one to start it.

"Gabriel?" He froze and then turned to face his fellow Archangel, studying his eldest brother closely.

"Hey Michael, long time no see." He greeted happily but inside he was sweating.

"Where have you been?" Michael demanded and Gabriel swallowed. This was not going to be good.

_TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 5**

Dean sat on the couch, leaning against Sam and soaking up the constant stream of love and comfort his brother was sending him. Dean felt utterly lost, even more than he had when Cas had pulled him from hell. He didn't know how to deal with his new 'gift' and he wished he could make it go away. Yeah, it was nice to know exactly how much Sam loved him after everything they'd been through in the last year but he was dreading going out in public. How would he keep from drowning in everyone else's emotions?

Sam smiled down at Dean before moving to bury his nose in Dean's hair, inhaling his scent. It was nice to just sit together for a change and Sam knew Dean was pretty much basking in the emotions Sam was focusing on sending him. He shifted a bit on the couch, tugging Dean back until he was reclined against Sam's chest. Dean glanced up at him and Sam smiled down at him. Dean just rolled his eyes but relaxed back against him. Sam smirked when he noticed Dean's eyelids drooping and began focusing on feeling utterly calm and relaxed. Dean yawned and his eyes slid fully shut, body fully relaxing in sleep. Sam smiled softly and kissed the top of his head. Sam sat on the couch and kept watch over Dean as he slept, making sure nothing would disturb his sleep.

* * *

"Here and there." Gabriel told his older brother and then watched in shock as Michael's stern façade crumpled and he was pulled into a hug.  
"Michael?" Gabriel choked out and the older archangel pulled back enough that they could look each other in the eye.

"When there was no word….for so long….I thought you were dead little brother." Michael told him and Gabriel felt a flash of guilt.  
"Why did you never come home? Or at least contact me?" Michael asked and Gabriel stared at him.

"Why? After what you two did? With what you're trying to do now?" Gabriel demanded, getting mad, and Michael stared at him in shock.

"Gabe…." He whispered and Gabriel pulled away from him.

"Don't. Don't you dare call me that." He hissed and Michael backed off in shock.

"Please little brother. I don't understand what I've done to make you mad." Michael whispered and Gabriel just stared at him.

"What have you done? How about the cracked idea to start the Apocalypse several millennia too early! How about letting Raphael make the kid born as your vessel an empath? What about all our brothers and sisters who have died for this stupid war!" Gabriel shouted at him and Michael stared at him in shock.

"Gabriel…..it has to end. Do you think I want to kill my brother? I love him! But there is no other choice." Michael whispered in pain and Gabriel frowned. Was it possible Michael still loved Lucifer?

"If….if things changed, what if you didn't need to fight him?" Gabriel asked and Michael stared at him.

"You…have you seem him?" Michael demanded urgently and Gabriel sighed but nodded.  
"He has taken a vessel?"

"Uh….not exactly. You still haven't answered me you know."

"What?" Michael asked, honestly feeling very confused by the whole conversation. He'd lived for thousands of years believing his little brother was dead and now here he was, yelling at him!  
"Where have you been Gabriel? Why couldn't I find you?" Michael pleaded and Gabriel sighed, apparently that would have to be dealt with first.

"On Earth. I've been…..well I ended up pretending to be a pagan god, Loki to be exact. Sort of like witness protection, kept me hidden from Heaven and Hell. Didn't want to deal with any of you after what happened." Gabriel told him and Michael slumped.

"Then why are you back now?" He asked and Gabriel's gaze hardened.

"Still waiting for answers bro. What have you been thinking letting this mess happen? How could you let Raphael screw the poor kid up like that?"

"Gabriel….I don't know what you mean." Michael said and Gabriel stood toe to toe with him.

"Swear to me you didn't know Raphael made Dean Winchester an empath." He demanded and Michael stared at him in horror before swearing it.

"Is he alright?" Michael asked, concerned for the mortal that had been born to be his vessel.

"It's not exactly easy but everyone around him knows to focus on positive emotions." Gabriel informed him gently.

"Should I go to him? Let him know I didn't know?" Michael mused and Gabriel shook his head.

"Not unless you want a pissed off brother after you." He said and Michael's gaze snapped back to him.

"What do you mean?" He demanded and Gabriel swallowed.

"Dean….he's with Lucifer." Gabriel said and he felt Michael's powers gathering.  
"He's protecting him! Look, there's a lot going on but the most important thing is Lucifer doesn't want to fight. I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true." Gabriel assured him, hoping Michael would listen.

"How can that be true?" Michael demanded.

"Because….he's found a handful of human's he'd die to protect. Look it's a really, really long story. One you should probably hear from our brother but first you need to get control up here! Put a leash on Raphael before he does something even worse. Luci killed Zachariah for hurting Dean and another angel, Castiel. He's a good kid that one, despite everything he's gone through. Uriel nearly killed him and then Zachariah did but then somehow he's back. We all think Dad had a hand in that. But his connection to Heaven is still damaged, his powers diminished. He still tried to protect Dean from Lucifer when he thought he might hurt Dean." Gabriel explained and Michael felt a flash of rage at what his brothers had been doing behind his back. Killing another angel without coming to him first was against their laws. He and Joshua should have been the ones to judge the young angel's actions. He would have to meet this Castiel for himself. As for Lucifer…..the thought of not having to kill him filled Michael with joy but he would not do anything until he had all the facts.

"I will look into what is happening here. Let Castiel know I want to see him; Zachariah did not have the authority to do what he did to him. Joshua and I will look at his actions and either restore him or leave it as is. He will not be punished further. And…..and tell Lucifer we need to talk, I will promise not to fight if he will." Michael told him and Gabriel smiled slightly, happy that his eldest brother was willing to at least listen.

* * *

Bobby kept a close eye on the two as Dean worked on the Impala and Sam lounged beside it, handing Dean tools as he needed them. The scene looked so normal that it would be easy to ignore everything that had happened over the last week. But the slight hesitation to some of Dean's movements and the way things would suddenly float over to Dean made the changes obvious. He was glad that the two seemed to have patched things up between them and that Sam seemed to take the times when Dean would pull away well. Bobby was still cautious around Sam, he couldn't help it, knowing that Sam was actually Lucifer, but Sam would just smile at him when he noticed and then ignore it. Sam was so gentle and patient; it reminded him of the kid he'd watched grow up more than the young man he'd known in the last few years. Which was kind of funny when he really thought about, Lucifer wasn't exactly portrayed as being gentle after all.

The sound of feathers made Bobby tense and go for a weapon only to relax as he saw Castiel's reflection in the window. The angel joined him and they watched the two boys out in the yard silently for a while. Sam had glanced up and stared at the window when Castiel had first appeared, obviously having sensed his arrival, but had then gone back to talking with Dean.

"He is not what I expected, not what we were taught." Castiel whispered and Bobby shrugged.

"Maybe being Sam, watching Dean all those years, changed him." Bobby answered and Castiel nodded.  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"I could not get near Joshua and…..I have learnt that God is not in Heaven." Castiel answered and Bobby spun to stare at him.

"Not in…..then where is he?"

"I do not know. We must pray Gabriel has had more luck." Castiel told him and then they watched as Dean and Sam walked back towards the house.

"Hey Cas." Dean greeted the angel and then flinched back into Sam who wrapped his arms around him, offering comfort.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked gently and Dean practically whimpered.

"Pain, so much pain." Dean whispered and Castiel's eyes went wide in shock. He looked from Dean to Sam who had tugged Dean around so that Dean could hide his face in Sam's shoulder, Sam's hand rubbing comforting circles on Dean's back.

"It's okay Dean, just focus on me. Take deep breaths." Sam whispered to Dean who slowly relaxed in his arms.  
"Sorry Cas, didn't get the chance to warn you what Raphael did."

"Bastard screwed with my head." Dean mumbled angrily and Sam hugged him gently before looking back at Castiel.

"Dean is empathic now." Sam told him, knowing Castiel would know what that meant. Castiel paled but then closed his eyes, trying to suppress the constant pain his damaged connection to Heaven caused him. As he did Dean slowly relaxed even further, turning back to face the others.

"If I could help I would Dean." Castiel told him and Dean nodded.

"I know." He assured the angel and then he was holding Sam up as he gasped, hands going to his head in pain. Dean fought past the echoes of Sam's pain to keep him from falling to the ground, relieved when both Castiel and Bobby moved to help.  
"Sam? What's wrong? Why does it hurt?" Dean pleaded, shaking from the intensity of Sam's pain.

"I….I don't know." Sam whispered as it faded to manageable levels.  
"Something's wrong."

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

**Chapter 6**

Dean held Sam up as his brother held his head in pain. Dean could feel Sam's pain as if it was his own but he was trying valiantly to ignore it before they both ended up on the floor. Looking at Sam at that moment it was so easy to believe this was still his little brother, despite being a Fallen Angel.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered and pained hazel eyes opened to focus on him. Sam's hand came away from his head to clutch at Dean's jacket, seeking comfort like he had when he'd suffered visions. Dean just held on tightly, wishing he could take Sam's pain away.  
"Cas? Can you do anything?" he begged and Castiel moved closer, trying to see what was causing his older brother pain.

"I don't think he is actually the one in pain." He finally stated and Dean relaxed a little at that.

"Get him over to the couch." Bobby ordered and Castiel helped Dean do so. Sam wouldn't let go of Dean though so he had to sit down too, making Bobby smirk in amusement. Dean held Sam in his arms and Sam clung to him, using him as a way to focus outside the pain. Sam whimpered in pin and Dean let himself feel it, trying to see if he could help figure out what was causing it. Neither of them reacted when Gabriel arrived despite Bobby and Castiel going on the defensive for a few seconds. Dean fought not to scream as Sam's pain flowed over him, gripping Sam's shirt to avoid hurting him. Sam's eyes opened as he realised what Dean was doing. Sam grit his teeth and focused on pushing the pain down, not wanting Dean to hurt too.

"What's going on?" Gabriel demanded, moving to check on his older brother and the human who in a way could also be considered his brother through Lucifer.

"Sam is in pain but it doesn't seem to be coming from him." Castiel explained succinctly. Gabriel nodded and moved to kneel beside the couch.

"Hey big brother, how're you doing?" He asked and Sam looked at him.  
"Okay dumb question. Do you know what's causing it?" Gabriel asked and Sam actually managed to glare.  
"Okay, okay. I'm gonna take a look, alright?" He asked and Sam nodded before burying his head in Dean's shoulder. Dean tightened his grip on Sam, whimpering himself. Gabriel reached out to scan his brother, smiling as he felt Sam's grace react to his.  
"Oh shit." He swore and Sam looked at him.

"Gabe?" Sam managed to choke out past the pain.

"Got any other living family?" He asked and Dean looked up to glare.

"Sorry but the last remaining family we have died a few months back." Dean snapped and Gabriel frowned.

"Family other than John?"

"Half-brother named Adam; ghouls got him and his Mom." Dean answered as Sam managed to control the pain enough to keep it from overwhelming either of them.

"Well either you guys have another half-sibling out there, a distant cousin or someone's brought back a family member and is currently torturing them to make you feel it. Got to be a Winchester with the way you're feeling it." Gabriel told them.  
"It means you should be able to track it down but obviously it's a trap. Hold on a second…" Gabriel focused and both Winchester's relaxed as the pain dulled.

"You okay Sam?" Dean asked and Sam smiled shakily at him, nodding as he reached out to touch Dean's face, his smile growing when Dean leant into his touch.

"You shouldn't have tried to share it Dean, I don't want you to hurt." Sam whispered and Dean shrugged, embarrassed. Sam just smiled softly and let his love for Dean flow, making Dean shiver slightly before melting against him.

"Cheat." Dean grumbled but leant into Sam's embrace, soaking it up.

* * *

Michael gasped, grasping his head, as pain flowed through him. He took a deep breath and focused. It wasn't his vessels pain he was feeling…but another Winchester. He frowned but left Heaven for the first time in several thousand years to investigate. What he found made him shake in rage as he watched Raphael torture the poor young man. Scanning him he found his name was Adam Milligan….and he was John Winchester's son, making him a possible vessel for Michael. He gently reached out to the boy while keeping his presence from his so-called brother, he soothed the pain and Adam relaxed, his eyes closing.

'It's alright Adam, I will protect you.' Michael whispered into the young mans mind and he felt Adam's curiosity and fear.

'Who are you?'

"I am the Archangel Michael.'

'You're like him.' Adam whimpered and Michael soothed him.

'No little one, I want to help you. He is hurting you to get to your brothers.' Michael told him and Adam thought it over.

'Can you stop him?'

'Yes but I need your help to do it. I need your permission to use your body. I give you my word it will only be temporary and I will not allow you to be harmed.' Michael told him and he could feel Adam hesitating.

'You promise?'

'Yes.' Michael promised gently and he felt Adam come to a decision.

'Okay. Get me out of here, please.' Adam said and Michael smiled before entering his body and gently soothing Adam to sleep.

Adam's eyes snapped open and then narrowed in anger but Raphael didn't notice, too busy gloating. Michael decided to stay quiet and listen to what his brother had planned.

"Dean will say yes to Michael and the battle can start, brother against brother. And when Michael has slain Lucifer we will have paradise. You can be back with your family in Heaven and Dean will be there too, he'll live in happy memories and won't even know it was his hands that killed his so called baby brother. Samuel should have been killed at birth but at least now he has a use for our side."

"There's a problem with your plan." Michael said and Raphael looked at him, frowning in confusion.

"Oh?"

"It is not our Father's." He stated and Raphael's eyes went wide as he recognised his brother.

"Michael….."

"You dare to harm Dean Winchester and now this child! What made you think you could do this and I would just go along with it? You dared to usurp mine and Joshua's authority!" Michael raged, standing up from the chair Adam had been restrained in. Raphael backed away, actually looking scared. The feeling of two other archangels arriving was the distraction Raphael needed to run for it as Gabriel and…Lucifer arrived. Lucifer took one look at Michael and his fists clenched in rage.  
"I did not do this." Michael stated calmly.  
"You just missed Raphael running like the coward he is." Michael informed his younger brother. He stared at Lucifer not sure how to react to the sight of his once beloved brother. He studied those hazel eyes, seeing anger, suspicion but also…..longing, but for what?

"Easy you two, Michael couldn't have done this Sam, I was with him when you started feeling the pain, remember? Come on, let's all just relax and talk it over." Gabriel said, stepping between them. Michael frowned in confusion, why was Gabriel calling Lucifer Sam? Sam was Dean Winchester's younger brother true, and Lucifer's vessel but with Lucifer in him Sam Winchester was either asleep or gone.

"He's right. Sorry Michael." Lucifer said much to his shock but then again Gabriel had said their brother didn't want to fight.  
"Is Adam alright?"

"He is asleep and I am healing his wounds. The mental trauma will need to be dealt with though." Michael explained.

"Okay. See, we're all okay so no fighting." Gabriel stated and Michael looked over at him, wondering why their little brother was so nervous and then he realised why….compared to him and Lucifer, Gabriel was very weak.

"Its fine Gabe, as long as Adam is okay I won't start anything." Lucifer answered, smiling at Gabriel who nodded.  
"I guess we need to talk, don't we Michael?" Lucifer asked him and Michael nodded. Lucifer slowly walked closer, stopping just out of reach and smiling at him.  
"I've missed you big brother." He whispered much to Michael's shock but he managed a wary smile in return.

"I should probably got tell Cas he can relax, unless I'm gonna have to referee you two?" Gabriel asked and Lucifer nodded.

"Tell Dean I'll be back in a while and that Adam's mostly okay." Lucifer said and Gabriel nodded before leaving.

* * *

As soon as Sam appeared in the room Dean was at his side, looking for injuries and making Sam smile.

"I'm fine Dean, we just talked." Sam assured him and Dean nodded. Sam could feel Dean's nervousness and uncertainty, reaching out to pull Dean into his arms and letting his calmness and love soak into Dean who immediately relaxed.

"Adam? Is he really?"

"Yeah, looks like Raphael brought him back to bait a trap. He wanted you to say yes to Michael in order to save Adam. Instead Adam said yes but Raphael got away. Michael healed Adam's injuries and will let him go once he finds another suitable vessel. He'll bring him here to recuperate; apparently physical injuries were not all Raphael caused." Sam explained to Dean's relief.

"And Michael, he didn't try to hurt you?" Dean demanded.

"No, we talked things over, that's all. Things are…..tense but we have a cease fire." Sam assured him and Dean smiled.

"Good. Bobby's got lunch ready, burgers."

"Sounds good I'm starved."

"No you're not, you just like eating still."

"Figured that out huh?" Sam asked in embarrassment and Dean nodded.

"Is anything else really different now?" Dean asked nervously and Sam shrugged.

"Other than not sleeping or having to eat? Just small things really. I uh…"

"I know Sam, it's…..a lot to take in but, I can feel it. You're Lucifer but you're Sam too. It's just…." Dean trailed off and Sam nodded.

"It's okay Dean, I understand." Sam told him, reaching out to brush Dean's arm as they walked into the kitchen. Dean gave him a relieved smile before sitting down to eat.

_TBC…._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_In an effort to make __Aislynnrose2010__ feel better this is dedicated to her._

**Chapter 7**

Dean smiled slightly as he watched Sam happily eating a burger; he could feel Sam's enjoyment, even if the food wasn't doing anything for him. Sam glanced up at him and grinned so Dean grabbed his own burger and started eating. Gabriel watched them eat before shrugging and joining in.

"Come on Cas, eat up." He called to his younger brother and Castiel hesitantly sat down, staring at the food.

"It's okay Cas, go ahead." Sam encouraged and Castiel picked one up, taking a hesitant bite. Dean grinned at the surprised look on the angels face as he began to eat enthusiastically. Bobby just shook his head in amusement but stayed quiet.

"So how'd things go with dear big brother?" Gabriel asked and Sam sighed.

"Well there was no violence. We talked about a lot of things but there's still a lot to go over. He's looking for a vessel so Adam can be released. He also wants to see Castiel about what Zachariah did to him." Sam looked over to see Castiel stiffen, reaching over to gently grasp Cas' hand.  
"It's okay; he has sworn you won't be harmed. He wants to look at your case himself and you'll either be left as you are or your Grace restored. He also had a message for you Dean." Sam added and Dean tensed so Sam sent him a wave of comfort.  
"He said to tell you he's sorry for what Raphael did to you and he'd undo it if he could." Sam told him and Dean nodded stiffly.

"So what happens now?" He asked softly and Sam gently nudged his leg under the table.

"We track Raphael down and stop him. After that….guess that depends on what I can work out with Michael."

"He….he won't try to send you back there will he?" Dean asked, paling and Sam sighed, getting up to walk over and pull Dean into his arms.

"I'm not going to leave you Dean, ever." Sam promised softly and Dean wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him.

* * *

Dean lay against Sam's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat even as he felt himself starting to drift off to sleep. He could feel Sam's hand in his hair, petting it, and the other hand was gently rubbing his back. He felt a flash of self disgust for being so clingy and needy but Sam made him feel so safe and loved, more than he ever had before. He'd always hopped Sam and their Dad loved him and the way Sam had fought to save him form his deal had shown Sam loved him but now he had real proof of it and it felt so good. But even with all that he could feel Sam was keeping something back from him.

"You should be asleep Dean, what's wrong?" Sam whispered gently and Dean raised his head to look at him.

"You…you're keeping something back Sam. What is it? Why?" Dean asked and Sam sighed, hugging him closer.

"Dean I….it's nothing bad, I promise. I just…..you've already been through so much Dean, it can wait." Sam whispered but Dean shook his head.  
"Dean please."

"No, no secrets Sam. Not anymore, I can't…." Dean shook his head, body tensing and Sam nodded.

"Okay. Okay Dean, no more secrets." Sam whispered and Dean could feel the fear coming from him, steeling himself for something big and bad. He began panting, scared that Sam would suddenly be the way Dean had expected Lucifer to be, to say it had all been an act.  
"Shh Dean calm down, breath. Dean come on, you need to breath." Sam called, sitting up and cradling Dean close. Figuring Dean couldn't panic any more he sealed his lips over Dean's kissing him gently.

Dean was about to start trying to get out of Sam's hold when soft, warm lips covered his own, kissing him gently. He froze and then all Sam's love for him washed over him, more than it ever had before and different too. It was more than brotherly love, it was soul deep, total love of a kind Dean had never thought he'd have and it was too much for him. Green eyes rolled back as he passed out from the overload.

Sam gasped as Dean went limp in his arms but a quick check revealed he'd simply passed out so Sam laid back down, cradling Dean close, waiting for him to wake up. It was nearly an hour before Dean showed signs of waking. Green eyes slowly fluttered open and Sam held his breath, waiting to see how Dean reacted.

"Sam?" Dean whispered as he slowly focused on him.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Sam asked gently and Dean frowned. He felt groggy, more like he'd been unconscious rather than asleep so what had happened. Then he remembered, asking Sam what he was hiding, the panic and then….Sam had kissed him. He raised a hand to his lips and felt nervousness coming from Sam.

"You…you kissed me." Dean whispered and Sam nodded.  
"I….I don't…..why?" He stammered and Sam gently cupped his face, staring at him I a mixture of fear and hope.

"Because I love you Dean. And I'm not talking about brotherly love. I get it if…..I know it probably seems weird to you but I loved you before creating Sam, I loved you from the moment you were conceived. You wanted to know what I was hiding, this is it. I didn't want to scare you or anything, everything's happened so fast I wanted to give you time to adjust before even thinking of mentioning it. I know you probably don't feel the same and I can accept that, no matter what I'll always be your brother." Sam babbled nervously. Dean just stared at him in shock. Sam, no Lucifer, loved him; had since before Sam had existed. He could feel Sam's nervousness turning to fear so he curled in closer, resting his head over his heart again and Sam hugged him.  
"Please don't hate me." Sam breathed but Dean heard him and looked up at him.

"I don't. I just….I don't know Sammy."

"It's okay Dean, I'd never do anything unless you wanted me to." Sam promised and Dean nodded, settling down to try and sleep again. Sam went back to rubbing his back and petting his hair, helping him drift off.

* * *

Dean gasped and froze as the man appeared but then he saw Adam in his arms and realised who it must be.

"Michael?" He whispered and the archangel stared sadly at him.

_TBC….._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 8**

"Sam!" Dean screamed, terrified at the sight of another archangel and Sam was instantly there, pulling Dean into his arms. Dean clung to Sam as he stared at the being that had wanted his body to use against Sam even as Sam gently held him close.

Michael watched in awe as his brother comforted the human, holding him so tenderly, as if the man was glass. He knew this was Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man, his Vessel. He'd been told what had happened to him but to see it for himself was a shock. The human was close to breaking completely, Lucifer the only thing keeping him sane in any way.

"There's this wonderful thing human's call knocking Michael." He looked at his younger brother in shock at the almost teasing tone, relaxing as he saw Lucifer smiling slightly at him.  
"It's okay Dean, just calm down." He whispered to Dean, nuzzling into his throat and Dean slowly relaxed, melting into his arms.  
"Is Adam alright?" Lucifer asked and Michael nodded.

"I thought it wise to keep him asleep until I could bring him here. Though there is still the mental trauma form Raphael's actions to deal with." He warned and his brother nodded, indicating the couch so Michael placed the sleeping male down and gently woke him. He watched as Dean moved away from Lucifer to kneel beside Adam as he woke. Adam shifted and then whimpered, making Dean wince before placing a gentle hand on Adam's shoulder.

"It's okay Adam, you're safe little brother." Dean soothed and Adam's eyes opened, focusing on Dean who smiled at him. Blue eyes were filled with fear and pain and Dean gently pulled him into a hug.  
"You're okay." Dean whispered.

"D….Dean?" Adam stammered and Dean nodded.

"Yeah kid, nice to finally meet you. Sammy's over there being his awkward self." Dean said and Sam snorted but walked over to smile at Adam.

"Hey little brother. How are you feeling?" Sam asked gently and Adam licked his lips nervously.

"I…I don't….you were there." Adam whispered, staring at Sam with wide eyes.

"I was coming to help you Adam, I could feel your pain." Sam explained gently.

"But how…I don't….." Adam looked around wildly, spotting Michael and Castiel, whimpering fearfully.

"I kept my word Adam." Michael stated to let him know who he was and Adam nodded shakily, taking in the short dark hair and blue eyes.

"Michael." Adam stated and Michael nodded so Adam looked back at Castiel.  
"Who….you're an angel." Adam stammered, looking to Dean and Sam.

"It's okay Adam, this is Castiel. He's a friend and won't hurt you. Gabriel's around here somewhere too. No one in this house will hurt you." Sam assured him and Adam stared at him before jerking back, clinging to Dean's hand.

"You…..you're a…..not Sam." Adam mumbled, terrified and Dean got onto the couch, hugging him.

"It's okay Adam, he is Sam." Dean whispered but Adam shook his head, terrified.

"Adam it's alright, I won't hurt you. I'm an angel but I'm Sam." He promised and Adam stared at him before looking at Dean who nodded and then Michael who also agreed.

"Samuel was born an extension of my younger brother, they have since merged fully." Michael said. If he wasn't able to sense it he would never have believed it. He was grateful he didn't have to fight his brother though.

"Not….not hurt me?" Adam asked shakily and Sam shook his head, slowly kneeling in front of him, reaching out a hand.

"Never Adam, you're my little brother. When we found out you existed….I was so happy to get another brother but then you were dead. I'm glad we finally get to know you." Sam told him and Adam slowly took his hand, accepting him as well. Sam smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair, getting a small smile from the still disorientated teen.  
"You hungry? Want to get some sleep? A shower?" Sam asked and Dean chuckled.

"Shower?" Adam asked and Sam looked at Dean who nodded and helped Adam up only to pout.  
"What's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Why is it both my little brothers are taller than me?" Dean grumbled and Sam laughed, Adam smiling slightly.  
"Come on kiddo, let's get you cleaned up. Trust me a nice hot shower really helps when you suddenly find yourself alive." Dean told him, helping Adam up the stairs and leaving the three angels alone.

"You are Castiel?" Michael asked and Castiel nodded, bowing slightly to the higher ranked angel. Both Sam and Michael could see and feel his nervousness. Sam caught his eyes and smiled at him, reassuring him he would not let him be harmed.

"Yes sir." Castiel answered and Michael walked over to him, happy the younger angel didn't try to back away despite his nervousness. Michael raised his hand and placed it against Castiel's head, reading his entire existence. When he pulled back Castiel's legs buckled and Michael caught him gently, carrying him over to the couch so he could recover. Sam joined them, checking Castiel over for himself, gently smoothing sweaty hair away form the little angel's face before looking at his older brother who smiled sadly.

"Zachariah had no right to do what he did. Once he has recovered I will restore his Grace and connection to heaven if he wishes…but as he seems far more comfortable with you the connection could be changed if he wishes and you agree." Michael suggested as a peace offering. Sam blinked in shock and then nodded in acceptance.

"It will be his choice. You offering me an angel….never thought I'd see the day." Sam whispered.

"You are not…..you are very different to the brother I remember. I am glad we will not have to fight." Michael admitted and Sam smiled, reaching out to place a hand on Michaels shoulder.

"I have missed you so much big brother." Sam whispered and Michael smiled.  
"As a question, who are you using? Thought you needed a Winchester?" He asked and Michael nodded.

"His name is James; apparently he is a distant cousin of yours. He was in a coma when I went to him. When I leave he will be healed." Michael explained and Sam stared.

"Dad never mentioned any family…..I wonder if he knew." Sam mumbled and then turned back to Castiel as he started moving feebly.  
"Easy Cas, just take it slow." Sam cautioned and Castiel looked up at them both.

"Sir?" Castiel questioned fearfully and Michael smiled at him.

"You were punished unjustly Castiel." Michael assured him and then placed a hand on the younger Angel's chest, letting power flow and restoring his Grace fully. Castiel gasped and several tears slipped down his face.

"Thank you Sir." He whispered in awe.

"You now have two choices Castiel; you must do what will be best for you." Michael told him and Castiel nodded warily.  
"I can restore your connection to Heaven and give you back your old position in you Garrison or you can be connected to Lucifer and remain with him." Michael offered and Castiel looked between them in shock, honestly lost as to what he should choose.

* * *

Dean helped Adam with his shower, keeping it professional feeling to try and save Adam from feeling too embarrassed. He could tell Adam was exhausted and still struggling to work everything out so he kept up a steady stream of gentle, meaningless chatter. He got Adam dressed in his clothes since he was the closest in size and then he took him to the bedroom he shared with Sam, the bed would just have to fit all three of them until Adam settled in better. He helped Adam lay down and then sat beside him.

"Stay?" Adam asked and Dean nodded.

"You just sleep Adam, we'll protect you." Dean promised, feeling more like his old self than he had in months. He had a little brother who was almost as messed up as he was but needed his protection as well. Sam needed him too but not in the same way Adam did. He'd never felt so needed and it felt so good.

_TBC…._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 9**

Dean made his way downstairs once Adam was in a deep sleep, tensing when he saw Michael, edging past him to go to Sam's side, smiling when Sam wrapped an arm around him. He relaxed against him, soaking up the love and comfort Sam was radiating. Sam smiled at him, running gentle fingers through Dean's hair and Dean melted, he couldn't help it. His famous no chick-flick rule was long gone, he needed to feel Sam's love to stay sane. Michael was a seething mess of emotions that he had to struggle to ignore and Castiel was hovering between confused and grateful.

"How's Adam?" Sam asked gently and Dean shrugged.

"Confused, scared, currently asleep." Dean answered and Sam nodded. "Cas are you okay?"

"I am fine Dean, my Grace has been restored." The angel answered, smiling softly at him and Den's head shot around to stare at Michael in shock Michael nodded at him and Dean stared at him.

"Michael helped Cas, Dean. He's not going to hurt anyone. He wants to hurt Raphael as much as the rest of us for what he's done." Sam assured him and Dean nodded hesitantly. Michael took a deep breath, settling his emotions and inviting Dean to read them. Dean felt anger, concern, hope and….love. Love? Dean focused and found it was aimed at Sam and…..Gabriel, brotherly love. Michael smiled at him and Dean relaxed, accepting that he was on their side.

"You won't try to send Sam back?" Dean asked, needing to be positive.

"No. It nearly killed me to banish my younger brother the first time. Now…I could never do that again." Michael promised and Dean smiled at him, one hand clinging to Sam's shirt. Sam wrapped his arms around him and Dean leant into him instantly.

Michael watched them together and realised exactly what he was seeing. Sam Winchester may have seen Dean as his brother but Lucifer….that could be very interesting. His younger brother stared at him, his grip on Dean tightening slightly and he simply nodded in acceptance. Dean was the reason his little brother was willing to work with him instead of fighting him, for that he would protect Dean from everything.

* * *

Sam smiled as he saw Dean sitting on the porch. He opened the door and walked outside, sitting behind Dean, his legs either side of the mortal. Dean tensed at the position for a second but then lean back to lean against Sam and Sam wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean turned his head to look up at him and Sam smiled gently. Sam froze as Dean lent up, he wasn't sure what Dean was doing but his heart jumped in hope. Sam felt Dean's lips brush his and smiled in pure joy at the gentle touch. He tightened his grip on Dean briefly even as he returned the gentle kiss, letting Dean end it when he wanted to. When Dean pulled back Sam smiled again and gently ran a hand through the blonde hair. Dean smiled and relaxed in Sam's arms, enjoying the feeling of love and safety Sam gave him.

"Dean?" Sam asked and Dean looked back up at him again.

"Yeah Sam?"

"Is this…..you sure?" Sam asked hesitantly and Dean smiled, happy that for the first time since his world had been turned upside down he was the confident one and Sam was the one who wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I am. You love me, I can feel it all the time and…..I love you Sammy." Dean whispered and Sam smiled at him, kissing him softly.

"I love you Dean, so much." Sam whispered and Dean nodded, still smiling.

* * *

"I have made my choice." Castiel stated and both Archangels looked at him curiously. Dean and Adam looked over from where they were sitting on the couch, Dean showing him the few family photos they had.

"And that is?" Michael asked and Castiel swallowed heavily, looking down. "Castiel whatever choice you make you will not be punished in anyway." Michael assured him and Castiel nodded, meeting the Archangel's eyes.

"I wish to stay with Sam sir." Castile stated and Sam blinked in surprise but then smiled at the much younger angel.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked gently. "If I am ever forced back to hell, you would be too." Sam warned and Castiel nodded.

"I am sure. You are my friend, Sam or Lucifer, and I trust you." Castiel stated and the two older angels nodded.

"Sam you will need to hold Castiel down as this will hurt. Castiel I will do this as fast as possible but there will be pain." Michael warned seriously. "Dean and Adam should leave the room."

"You'll be okay Cas." Dean told the angel, feeling his nervousness as he helped Adam up and from the room.

Sam moved to wrap his arms around Castiel, hugging him before shifting his grip to restrain him. Castiel took a deep breath and then nodded at Michael who moved to place a hand on Castiel's chest over his Grace. At first Castiel felt nothing but then he felt a strange warmth that gradually increased to a burning pain. He struggled against it, crying out in pain but then it was gone and he felt something he hadn't felt in a while, another presence. The presence was powerful but soothing and calm and Castiel clung to it, slowly becoming more aware and realising who it was, he was now linked to Sam like he had once been to Heaven and the other angels. Castiel slumped in Sam's arms and then turned his head to stare at the Archangel who smiled gently at him.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked and Castiel nodded shakily.

"I can feel you." Castiel whispered and Sam nodded.

"I can feel you too."

* * *

Adam smiled nervously when Sam joined him on the porch. Sam sat beside him but not close enough to make Adam feel crowded. Adam watched him closely and Sam sighed.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked quietly, trying not to scare him. He hated the fact that Adam was nervous around him just because the kid could somehow tell he was an angel.

"I…I don't know. Everything's so different and…I can't forget. It hurt so much." Adam admitted and Sam wrapped his arms around him.

"Raphael will never hurt you again Adam. We won't let him little brother." Sam promised the tense young man and then smiled as Adam gradually relaxed in his embrace, eventually hugging him back.

"I miss my Mom." Adam whispered and Sam nodded sadly.

"I know kiddo." Sam eventually let him go but Adam stayed right beside him, leaning against him and Sam smiled, keeping an arm around Adam's shoulders while they talked.

* * *

Raphael couldn't believe it, all the centuries of planning in ruins. He didn't understand why Michael had taken the boy as his vessel instead of demanding Dean allow him to use him. Why had Michael been upset with him? It was Michael's destiny to kill Lucifer and being about Paradise. So what if his vessel had been messed with a little. Did Michael no longer wish to bring about Paradise? But why not? And who had been the other angel with Lucifer? Not Castiel, that foolish child would be human soon. His plans were pretty much gone and now he was on the run from Michael and Lucifer, how had things gone so wrong?

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Sorry for the extremely long wait._

**Chapter 10**

Adam watched as Dean writhed and shrieked in Sam's hold, the archangel tickling him mercilessly. He had brothers. It was sort of weird and he was still trying to wrap his head around it. He'd always wanted siblings growing up but had figured he'd be the eldest. Instead he was the youngest and one of those brothers was an archangel! But he wasn't afraid of Sam, not anymore. Sam had done nothing but be kind to him, looking after both his brothers and Adam found it impossible to stay scared of him, even knowing Lucifer's reputation. Sam looked at Dean who grinned and then Adam shrieked as he was tackled, getting pulled into the tickle war.

Michael watched the brothers play curiously. He had never seen his brother so….happy and playful. He had never thought to see him like this; then again he had always thought the next time they met that they would fight to the death. He was very glad that hadn't happened, he would have done his duty but the thought of killing his own brother…

* * *

Dean started awake, panting for air but relaxed as he recognised the body plastered against his own. He was lying against Sam's chest, one of Sam's arms around his waist, Sam's breath warm against the back of his neck. "Okay?" Sam whispered and Dean nodded, rolling over to lay his head over Sam's heart. He listened to the steady, comforting beat and closed his eyes, feeling Sam's hand gently running through his hair. Dean rubbed his cheek against Sam's chest and Sam's hand moved to rub his neck. Dean pushed himself up, meeting curious hazel eyes and then lent in to kiss him. Sam smiled and a hand moved back to Dean's hair as they kissed lazily. "You sure you're okay?" Sam whispered and Dean rolled his eyes, making Sam chuckle. "Okay, okay. I get it." Dean rested his hand on Sam's chest and then looked at Sam questionably. "Do what you want Dean." Dean blinked but then his hands began exploring Sam's chest over his shirt. Dean cautiously slipped a hand under the shirt and Sam sat up enough to pull it off, letting Dean explore as much as he wanted to.

* * *

Sam faced his eldest brother across the yard, not sure why he had agreed to this but Michael and Gabriel had a point. After so long locked in that cage he was out of practice. Hunting didn't count, he'd been human then. And at least Raphael was out there somewhere, wanting them to fight for the apocalypse. Who knew how many others there were that wanted that too? So he and Michael were preparing to spar with Gabriel watching to make sure things didn't get out of hand or threaten the watching humans.

Dean sat on the porch, hands clenched into fists. He didn't like this one bit! He'd almost rather Sam spar with Gabriel! He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Castiel at his side. The angel was…different since joining Sam rather than Michael but the changes suited him. He was freer since then, more emotional. "It will be fine Dean. Gabriel and I will keep things from getting out of hand." The angel assured him and Dean nodded. Adam shifted closer to him, watching in awe as the angels began to fight. Dean flinched every time Sam took a hit. Adam clutched at his hand, not liking the display of so much angelic power. Dean could feel his nervousness and he could feel the thrill Sam and Michael were getting from the fight. That made him feel a little better about watching them when he could feel how much they were enjoying it.

* * *

Dean grinned at Sam as his brother came into the bedroom, still drying his hair from his shower. Sam stopped and blinked at him. "What?"

Dean shrugged. "You're glowing Sammy. Guess you really enjoyed that fight huh?"

Sam blinked and flopped on the bed beside him. "Glowing huh?" Dean nodded and Sam grinned. "You do know all the names I have don't you?" Sam asked and Dean frowned before his eyes widened.

"Oh, but you haven't been glowing till now." Dean pointed out, lying down beside him.

"It's taken some time for my full power to return after merging and getting out of the cage." He admitted, holding an arm out and Dean shifted closer. Sometimes Dean felt disgusted with himself for being so needy when he usually hated physical contact but he needed to feel Sam to help himself feel grounded. He felt Sam's hand in his hair and instantly relaxed as Sam gently massaged his scalp. Sam chuckled at that. "Maybe he made you part cat as well."

"Bitch." Dean grumbled and Sam laughed. "What do you do anyway?" He mumbled.

"When?"

"When I'm asleep."

"Hold you and rest. Just because I don't sleep anymore doesn't mean I can't rest."

"Mmmmm….." Dean mumbled and Sam smiled, stroking his back.

"Go to sleep Dean, I've got you." He whispered, holding Dean as his brother surrendered to sleep. Soon they'd be going after Raphael and he wanted to make sure Dean was doing better first. He seemed to be getting a handle on dealing with the households day to day emotions but what would happen when the angels left and everyone's stress levels went up?

_TBC…._


End file.
